


#Turnt

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cabbageman: because if you don’t like washington we don’t like youCabbageman: warnerAttackandretreat: washingtonAttackandretreat: what are you all, a bunch of fucking patriotsPayyytriot: i really don’t know what else you expected





	1. Pure Is Not The Word I Would Use

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> Abraham Woodhull = Samuel Woodster = Cabbageman  
> Benjamin Tallmadge = Benny Talton = Tallboi  
> Caleb Brewster = Caleb Brennan = Payyytriot  
> Charles Lee = Charlie Sneed = Attackandretreat

Payyytriot: okay but like why the hell do we have a random roommate

Cabbageman: why the fuck would i know

Tallboi: I was under the impression that as sophomores we got past this

Cabbageman: they probably just wanted to fill a triple

Payyytriot: or no one wanted to room with our random

Cabbageman: or they could be a transfer

Tallboi: who the hell are you @attackandretreat

Attackandretreat: who the hell are you

Tallboi: Ben Talton

Payyytroit: Bennyboy 

Tallboi: no

Payyytriot: y e a h

Cabbageman: Samuel Woodster

Attackandretreat: why are you cabbageman

Cabbageman: inside joke

Attackandretreat: right

Payyytriot: what the hell kind of name is attackandretreat

Attackandretreat: a marker of my shame

Tallboi: lol

Payyytriot: Caleb Brennan, btw

Attackandretreat: I’m assuming you are all friends

Cabbageman: well, yeah

Payyytriot: TIME TO TEST YOU

Attackandretreat: what

Tallboi: ignoring any past affiliations or memories, we’ll get into that later, I’m sure - what is your opinion on George Warner

Attackandretreat: The president?

Payyytriot: Ol’ Georgie himself :-)

Attackandretreat: why is this a test

Tallboi: why wouldn’t it be a test

Attackandretreat: are my political affiliations really of that much importance ?

Payyytriot: well, in this sense it’s less political and more about George Warner, aka out non-party identifying president of the United States of America

Attackandretreat: why is this so important

Cabbageman: because if you don’t like washington we don’t like you

Cabbageman: warner

Attackandretreat: washington

Attackandretreat: what are you all, a bunch of fucking patriots

Payyytriot: i really don’t know what else you expected

Tallboi: But yes, you could call us that

Cabbageman: though the term is a little bit outdated

Tallboi: but back to the point

Payyytriot: do you like our most esteemed president George Warner

Attackandretreat: no

Payyytriot: wtf

Payyytriot: you come into my home

Attackandretreat: i’m not in your home

Cabbageman: but you will be

Tallboi: what’s your name anyways

Attackandretreat: Charlie Sneed

Cabbageman: omg

Attackandretreat: what

Payyytriot: you’re that kid on the debate team !

Attackandretreat: yeah, so

Tallboi: you were Charles Lee

Attackandretreat: well, yes

Cabbageman: no wonder you don’t like warner

Attackandretreat: old grudges are hard to break, I’ll admit

Cabbageman: lol a grudge against george washington

Tallboi: weren’t you there when he announced his presidency for the first time

Attackandretreat: Why, yes, I was

Payyytriot: I REMEMBER THAT! People were going on about how our debate coach was King George and how Warner being Washington explained their weird as fuck rivalry

Tallboi: lol

Cabbageman: So, CHARLIE, how does it feel to know that so few people like you that you were randomly thrown in a room with us patriots over here

Attackandretreat: I

Attackandretreat: am feeling very attacked right now

Payyytriot: wild feeling ain’t it

Attackandretreat: I’ll give you gossip and Frederickson if you let me live in peace

Tallboi: fuck man you really don’t know the meaning of loyalty do you

Attackandretreat: eh

Cabbageman: well, go ahead then

Attackandretreat: FREDERICKSON AND SEABURY ARE FUCKING

Payyytriot: w h a t

Tallboi: holy shit

Cabbageman: THAT IS ILLEGAL

Attackandretreat: not really

Attackandretreat: and if you’re really going to try to protest a student/teacher relationship wherein both parties are adults

Attackandretreat: I want you to talk a real good look at your beloved president

Tallboi: LAFAYETTE IS A TREASURE, DO NOT SAY ANYTHING INSULTING THEM

Payyytriot: like i can admit that georgie might not be flawless in all aspects

Payyytriot: but lafayette is pure

Cabbageman: I mean, pure’s not the word i’d use

Tallboi: r fucking t

Payyytriot: looking back on it, it explains so much

Tallboi: it really does

Attackandretreat: I

Attackandretreat: don’t like that thought

Cabbageman: rip 

Payyytriot: like paper

Tallboi: what does rip even mean anymore

Payyytriot: we just don’t know

Cababageman: rip

Attackandretreat: alright so you know I’m Charles Lee, but who were you

Tallboi: Benjamin Tallmadge

Payyytriot: Caleb Brewster

Cabbageman: Abraham Woodhull

Attackandretreat: @cabbageman is that supposed to mean something to me

Tallboi: @Cabbageman DON’T SAY IT

Cabbageman: but I gotta

Tallboi: don’t do it

Attackandretreat: don’t do what

Payyytriot: have you missed us Lee

Attackandretreat: not in the slightest

Tallboi: you mean to tell us that you’re not looking forward to spending your academic year with us, i’m wounded, truly

Cabbageman: SAMUEL CULPER

Attackandretreat: it sounds familiar but it honestly doesn’t really ring any bells

Cabbageman: wtf

Payyytriot: just let it be, man

Cabbageman: f i n e

Tallboi: wait @attackandretreat the debate where washington declared presidency

Tallboi: didn’t you lose that

Attackandretreat: IT WAS AGAINST HAMILTON 

Payyytriot: did your high and mighty king turned debate coach not actually teach you how to debate??

Attackandretreat: why is this so important to you

Tallboi: well, i mean, are you as much as failure in this life as you were in the last

Payyytriot: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Cabbageman: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Attackandretreat: I AM TRANSFERRING

Tallboi: YOU FUCKING BETTER

Payyytriot: I REFUSE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH A MAN WHO WOULD HAVE VOTED FOR TRUMP OVER WARNER. I R E F U S E.

Attackandretreat: how do you know I voted for trump

Cabbageman: wait you actually did that wtf

Tallboi: L E A V E U S

Tallboi: I’ll file the complaint, say past rivalries or something

Payyytiot: i always thought that was such a stupid rule but now i am #grateful

Tallboi: BUT W A I T @attackandretreat BEFORE YOU GO

Tallboi: DO YOU HAVE A WAY OF CONTACT THE OTHER DEBATE TEAMS

Tallboi: i want hamilton’s team’s tailor 

Attackandretreat: why the fuck would i do that

Tallboi: bc u know fuckign what

Tallboi: i will literally slay your own life and the life of your entire family the moment i’m back in my uniform, and that is something i miss doing on a regular basis. If that tailor is good enough for the vain piece of shit named Alexander Hamilton and the majesty surrounding Warner, he’s good enough for me 

Cabbageman: what

Payyytriot: @attackandretreat GET BENNYBOI THAT TAILOR SO HE CAN BE BACK IN UNIFORM YOU T R A S H

Attackandretreat: why do u assume i can contact the other teams

Cabbageman: even if you can’t, georgeio’s got to, yeah

Attackandretreat: how ?

Attackandretreat: yes, he does

Payyytriot: THEN GET IT FOR US, AND WE’LL LET YOU LIVE

Attackandretreat: is that it? Really? 

Tallboi: i mean, the tailor’s name would be useful as well, but you know, the number is all we need

Attackandretreat: oh, I can give you his name

Payyytriot: then give it

Attackandretreat: hercules

Tallboi: Mulligan?

Attackandretreat: idk

Tallboi: I

Attackandretreat has left the chat

Cabbageman: alrighty then


	2. Just How Broken Is America?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Woodhull = Mary Kochull = Marysue  
> Anna Strong = Anna Strenton = Annacondont  
> Margaret “Peggy” Shippen = Margaret “Peggy” Anpern = Anpeggy

Marysue: @annacondont is it true ?!

Annacondont: is what true ?

Marysue: you got your revelation this summer !

Annacondont: I guess? It’s not really specific tbh

Anpeggy: Wait you did? That’s great! Who were you???

Annacondont: I don’t really know? I’m pretty sure my name was Anna, which isn’t surprising, really. I was a barmaid at some point, and I remember a few rendezvous, if you know what I mean ;-)

Anpeggy: ooooh, I had a couple of those myself ;; - ))

Annacondont: ;;;;;;;; - )))))))))))

Marysue: Does the name Woodhull mean anything to you?? @annacondont

Annacondont: it sounds vaguely familiar, but not really ringing any bells. Is it supposed to? Like I said, my revelation was really unspecific, I wouldn’t even call it a proper revelation tbh

Anpeggy: I’m sure it’ll be fine! Maybe you’ll run into one of your lovers and spark some memories that way ;; - ))

Annacondont: I knew there was a reason I liked you

Marysue: I was only wondering, because I think I might know who you were, but it’d be really weird if I was wrong

Annacondont: Why would it be weird?

Marysue: because the person I’m thinking of had an affair with my husband at one point,,, and we’re friends, and while i like to think i’m beyond a lot of these things, i’d hate to get stuck on it,,, again

Anpeggy: have you run into your husband @marysue

Marysue: I don’t ? think so ????

Annacondont: @anpeggy have you run into any of your beaus?

Anpeggy: My husband, he goes by Benjamin now, is here somewhere, but I’m really trying my best to avoid him. So far I’ve gone a year, so I’d consider that a good thing

Marysue: bad marriage?

Anpeggy: you could say that

Anpeggy: besides there’s someone I’m really hoping to run into

Annacondont: oooooh, do tell

Anpeggy: maybe another time

Marysue: you can’t do that to us !!!

Anpaeggy: but i am lol

Annacondont: that’s not fair !

Anpeggy: when did I ever say I was fair

Marysue: t r u

Annacondont: wait omg benny just texted me

Marysue: benny?

Annacondont: yeah, we went to the same high school, Benny Talton

Anpeggy: ooooooooh, Benjamin Talton ! The pretty one !

Annacondont: oh, i know, he’s fucking gorgeous

Marysue: what he’d say

Annacondont: apparently him, Caleb, and Sam are stuck sharing a room with the reincarnation of Charles Lee ?? I don’t really know who that is? Or why I’d care? Why does this matter ?

Marysue: Charles Lee was a general in the continental army

Annacondont: that was us, right, in the revolutionary war

Anpeggy: how do you not know this

Annacondont: my history teacher was hella boring, i think i slept through that class all four years

Marysue: why are they upset about it?

Annacondont: idk, i’ll ask

Annacondont: O H !

Annacondont: apparently Benny was in the army !! and he never liked Lee, and apparently Lee was a traitor? So just old grudges i guess

Anpeggy: rip

Marysue: Benjamin Tallmadge?

Annacondont: what

Marysue: ask ben if he was tallmadge

Annacondont: uh, okay… why tho

Marysue: if he was, i knew tallmadge before - he and my husband were childhood friends, and acquaintances later on

Annacondont: that’s cool

Marysue: yeah

Anpeggy: You were a patriot @marysue

Marysue: kind of ? maybe? Not really? No ? yes?

Anpeggy: what does that mean

Marysue: i wasn’t? But my husband was? And i supported him, kind of,, bc i didn’t want him, u kno, d e a d

Annacondont: I can respect that

Anpeggy: i was similar! Kind of, not really. I was married to continental general, but,,, i was in love with a british major,,,,,, so,,,,, i guess i was a loyalist

Marysue: n i c e

Annacondont: why are we just having this conversation now?

Anpeggy: because we haven’t seen each other all summer, and since nothing super casual in our daily lives has happened we might as well take the time to reflect on the past and get to know each other better in that manner

Annacondont: i g u e s s

Marysue: bar maid isn’t really modern terminology? Do you know when you lived

Annacondont: I mean, I remember men in red coats,,, so i guess around the time of the revolution would make sense???

Anpeggy: red wasn’t exactly a popular coat color, so depending on the style probably

Annacondont: yeah, clothing-wise it makes sense

Annacondont: w a i t

Marysue: ARE YOU REMEMBERING SOMETHING

Annacondont: yes? No? M a y b e

Anpeggy: WHAT IS IT

Anpeggy: THIS IS EXCITING !!!

Annacondont: kissing ? a man who is presumably a british soldier ???

Anpeggy: n i c e nicenice

Marysue: do you know who???

Annacondont: maybe ?

Annacondont: nah

Annacondont: nevermind

Annacondont: I got nothing

Anpeggy: :-(

Annacondont: BENNYBOY WAS BENJAMIN TALLMADGE

Annacondont: he wants to know who asks

Marysue: tell him Mrs. Culper, or rather specify Culper’s wife - Mrs. Culper might have actually been used by someone

Annacondont: okay ???

Anpeggy: @marysue WERE YOU A SPY

Marysue: IIIII wasn’t anything

Anpeggy: ur husband?

Marysue: yeeee

Anpeggy: Savage, I like it

Marysue: :-)

Annacondont: Benny sends his greetings, and told me to tell you that he is sharing a room with one Mr. Culper. He wants to know if you want him to tell Culper about you.

Marysue: omg

Anpeggy: !!!

Marysue: WAIT! This means that i’ve been going to the same school as Abe ! and I didn’t know !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

Annacondont: rip

Anpeggy: lol

Annacondont: what do you want me to tell him ? ?

Marysue: tell him to do what’s best, he probably knows Abe as he is now better than I would, anyhow. If he thinks it better for me to tell him until the year starts, then let him make that choice

Annacondont: aight

Marysue: thank

Annacondont: welc

Anpeggy: Okay ! But that’s really exciting!!!!!

Marysue: I ! Know ! !

Annacondont: didn’t warner used to be the debate coach for where he taught? Bc like hamilton was on the debate team, right? Didn’t everyone in that friend group know each other from before? Like,,, what if it’s not just them ?

Marysue: ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !! !

Anpeggy: just how broken is america

Marysue: Tallmadge worked with Washington, so that makes sense !!!

Annacondont: wait, really ?

Marysue: yep

Annacondont: benny boy, tallboi, the kid i have watched from a distance bloom from an awkward smol willing to fight most people to a very attractive man probably still willing to fight most people, was important enough to have actually worked with George Washington

Marysue: y e a h

Annacondont: wtfthefuck


	3. You Make It Sound Like Some Sort Of Harem

Annacondont: @Marysue have you met up with ben’s friend or whatever yet?

Marysue: Well, considering I don’t have his number, the answer is no

Annacondont: do you want to ?

Marysue: a little bit, yeah

Annacondont: should I add ben here ??

Anpeggy: please do

Annacondont: alrightalrightalrightalrightalrightalright

Annacondont has added Tallboi to the chat

Tallboi: Hello?

Annacondont: Benny !

Tallboi: Anna ?

Annacondont: Yes! Reminder how I asked you about something about Culper or whatever

Tallboi: yessss

Marysue: That’s me

Tallboi: hi

Anpeggy: I’m just here, btw - Peggy Anpern, we met before, actually

Tallboi: Did we really? 

Anpeggy: you might have known me better as Peggy Shippen

Tallboi: ,,,,,i see

Anpeggy: don’t need to be so rude, benjamin

Tallboi: i’m s o r r y

Annacondont: A N Y W A Y S

Annacondont: Since we’re all here now, do you maybe want to meet up?? 

Tallboi: why

Marysue: well, I would like to meet the man that was once my husband

Tallboi: that’s fair

Annacondont: you free this weekend before classes start 

Tallboi: can’t speak for the others, but caleb will just kinda go with me, and i don’t imagine sam will have a problem 

Marysue: Sam?

Tallboi: your husband

Marysue: whythefuck is his name same

Tallboi: i didn’t name him

Anpeggy: I’m tagging along

Annacondont: Oh! ANd I meant to ask you! Why did you text me in the first place about Lee?

Tallboi: idk thought it was relevant 

Annacondont: but why

Tallboi: because you’re anna strong ?

Annacondont: who’s anna strong

Annacondont: @marysue is that who you thought I was

Marysue: yeah

Annacondont: w h y

Tallboi: because you look exactly like her? And act similarly ? and it’s w e i r d

Annacondont: WELL UNTIL I REMEMBER OTHERWISE, I AM NOT HER

Annacondont: also why the fuck didn’t you mention this before

Tallboi: fiinnneeee

Tallboi: and because we never made that big of a deal about it which i thought was weird but i just kinda let it slide

Tallboi: ALSO, BEFORE I GO, YOU KNOW WARNER’S SQUAD OF COLLEGE KIDS

Marysue: President Warner?

Anpeggy: you make it sound like some sort of harem 

Tallboi: i mean,,,,

Tallboi: it could be

Tallboi: i honestly wouldn’t be that surprised

Marysue: yeah, i follow them all on twitter

Tallboi: u kno how their clothing is always #goals

Anpeggy: y e s

Anpeggy: honestly maria’s dresses make me cry tears of jealousy

Tallboi: I GOT THE NUMBER OF THE PERSON WHO MAKES THEM

Annacondont: w h a t

Tallboi: I’m going to ask him if he’d make me a uniform :’)

Anpeggy: I

Anpeggy: don’t do that

Tallboi: why not

Anpeggy: we need the rest of our student population alive thank you very much

Tallboi: ;-)

Anpeggy: ;-)

Annacondont: what is happening

Marysue: @tallboi are you just going to call them and be like??? Make me clothing ? Aren’t there a bunch of other soldiers and such at their school? He hasn’t made them anything

Tallboi: but he k n o w s me

Anpeggy: does he really or are you just trying to convince yourself that it’s okay

Tallboi: IF HE CAN MAKE HAMILTON, GRADE A PRISS, LIKE TWENTY COATS, HE CAN MAKE ME A SINGULAR UNIFORM JACKET, THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Annacondont: someone’s salty

Tallboi: i just really want my uniform, okay

Anpeggy: keep us updated on what he says

Tallboi: will do

Tallboi has left chat

\---

Annacondont: we’re meeting you at the patio behind the union, right?

Tallboi: yeah, we’re all here. So’s Rob

Annacondont: Rob?

Tallboi: right, another friend from before

Annacondont: why are there so many

Tallboi: don’t question it

\---

Anpeggy: if it wasn’t painfully obvious that ben and caleb were a thing, and i wasn’t saving my heart for my love, i’d totally go after ben, and i want you both to know that

Marysue: don’t blame you

Annacondont: @marysue that was the most awkward reunion i have ever seen in my life

Marysue: how many reunions of past loves have you seen

Annacondont: this was my first

Annacondont: which is how i know for certain that it was the most awkward

Marysue: i don’t really know what else i expected tbh

Anpeggy: not a love match?

Marysue: no

Marysue: and abe was never all that likeable tbh

Annacondont: I

Annacondton: you were married to him

Anpeggy: doesn’t mean that much

Marysue: I loved Abe ?

Annacondont: but you didn’t like him

Marysue: not really

Marysue: but you know,,, he grew on me,,, and the whole colonial america thing meant he was my livelihood

Anpeggy: Can’t argue that

Annacondont: since i don’t really know what ur talking about let’s move onto to things more relevant to our current lives

Annacondont: like the fact that I really don’t want to go to class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in possibly RPing any of the Turn characters for the series feel free to drop me a line, or any of the 177(6) RPers, who can be found here: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/1776rpers


	4. Protect This Kind Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abraham Woodhull = Samuel Woodster = Cabbageman  
> Benjamin Tallmadge = Benny Talton = Tallboi  
> Caleb Brewster = Caleb Brennan = Payyytriot  
> Charles Lee = Charlie Sneed = Attackandretreat  
> Mary Woodhull = Mary Kochull = Marysue  
> Anna Strong = Anna Strenton = Annacondont  
> Margaret “Peggy” Shippen = Margaret “Peggy” Anpern = Anpeggy

Annacondont: you know

Annacondont: i thought I was semi-prepared for classes to start

Annacondont: but i was wrong

Annacondont: very very wrong

Annacondont: i am not prepared for classes to start

Marysue: they’ve already started

Annacondont: i know

Annacondont: it’s unfortunate

Anpeggy: you’ve only gone to one class

Annacondont: you don’t know my life

Anpeggy: i saw you leave two hours ago

Anpeggy: we live together

Marysue: what class did you even have

Annacondont: astronomy

Marysue: ur complaining about astronomy

Annacondont: it’s not so much the class

Anpeggy: then why are you complaining about the class

Annacondont: bc like the class is fine

Annacondont: it’s the easy science

Annacondont: and the prof is a total sweetheart

Marysue: did u just call ur professor a sweetheart

Annacondont: yeah

Anpeggy: then what’s the problem

Annacondont: THERE’S THIS ONE KID

Annacondont: WHO IS HELLA CREEPY

Marysue: what did he do

Annacondont: HE DIDN’T EVEN REALLY DO ANYTHING

Annacondont: HE’S JUST CREEPY

Anpeggy: how tho

Annacondont: like

Annacondont: i walked into class, right

Annacondont: and the professor was surprised when i introduced myself which i thought was hilarious

Marysue: isn’t hedmund really shy

Annacondont: yeah, he’s a sweetheart, it’s gr9

Anpeggy: what does this have to do with the creepy kid

Annacondont: I’M GETTING THERE

Marysue: GET TO IT THEN

Annacondont: F I N E

Annacondont: and there was this one other kid sitting in the room, which was fair considering i was early

Annacondont: i sat down like,, two rows in front of him

Annacondont: AND THE KID FUCKIGN MOVED

Annacondont: SO HE WAS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME

Annacondont: AND THEN HE PUSHED HIS CHAIR REALLY CLOSE TO MINE

Anpeggy: I thought you said nothing happened, that’s definitely a thing

Annacondont: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT

Annacondont: i don’t know how to classify that

Marysue: creepy

Anpeggy: do u kno who this kid was

Annacondont: n o

Annacondont: he didn’t introduce himself or anything

Marysue: did hedmund say anything

Annacondont: no i think he was waiting for me to say something because he kept looking worried but he didn’t do anything

Anpeggy: that’s annoying

Annacondont: i k n o w

Marysue: did anything happen during the class

Annacondont: not really ?

Annacondont: he just kind of leaned in my direction and breathed heavily while hedmund went over the syllabus

Anpeggy: are there assigned seats ?

Annacondont: nah

Marysue: maybe just sit somewhere else next class

Annacondont: what if he just moves closer

Anpeggy: keep moving - i don’t think hedmund would yell at you

Marysue: or you could just come to class really late and pray the open seat isn’t next to him

Annacondont: what if it is tho

Marysue: idk

Anpeggy has added Cabbageman, Tallboi, and Payyytriot to the chat

Cabbageman: what

Marysue: ANNA’S HONOR NEEDS TO BE DEFENDED

Annacondont: no ? it doesn’t ??????

Tallboi: what happened ?

Annacondont: NOTHING

Anpeggy: THERE’S A CREEPY KID IN HER ASTRONOMY CLASS

Cabbageman: you’re taking astronomy @annacondont

Annacondont: yes ? 

Cabbageman: doesn’t hedmund teach that ?

Annacondont: yeah ?

Cabbageman: did he say anything to you

Annacondont: no? Why would he

Payyytriot: ignore sammyboy and tell us about this creepy kid

Tallboi: do you know his name

Annacondont: no

Annacondont: he was just weird and seemed to be oddly into invading my personal space

Anpeggy: protect this kind soul from this potential stalker please

Tallboi: i’d be honored

Annacondont: I don’t need protecting !!!!!!!

Payyytriot: what if you do tho

Annacondton: what if I don’t

Payyytriot: but what if you do

Annacondont: what’s this kid even going to do though, I’m only ever going to see him in class

Cabbageman: but you don’t know that

Annacondont: if I start running into him at odd locations and times I’ll tell you, if you’re so worried about it

Tallboi: we are

Annacondont: but for the meantime I think I’ll be fine just not sitting next to him thanks

Marysue: that’s what she thinks

Marysue: but i feel like he’s gonna make sure she has to sit next to him

Anpeggy: @annacondont why don’t you just tell hedmund the kid makes you uncomfortable

Annacondont: i’ve literally only had one class with the man? It’s not that big of a deal ?

Payyytriot: anna, your comfort and safety is of extremely important broski

Annacondont: why do you care so much

Payyytriot: we gotta stay together 

Payyytriot: patriots unite

Tallboi: UNITE

Marysue: neither peggy nor i were patriots

Cabbageman: BUT YOU WERE BOTH MARRIED TO THEM

Anpeggy: uh,,,

Cabbageman: @Marysue BUT YOU WERE MARRIED TO ONE

Annacondont: why do i put up with you

Payyytriot: bc u love us

Annacondont: but why

Payyytriot: we’re loveable 

Marysue: no you’re not

Cabbageman: yes we are

Marysue: no

Cabbageman: i’m hurt

Marysue: good

Anpeggy: #drama

Tallboi: stop

Tallboi: pls

Marysue: fine

Payyytriot: besides if u didn’t put up with us u wouldn’t get to be blessed with ben’s pretty face

Anpeggy: and body

Tallboi: …

Marysue: you’re not wrong

Cabbageman: for once in his life

Payyytriot: E X C U S E M E

Annacondont: I

Tallboi: okay but how about this @annacondont

Tallboi: you figure out the kids name

Anpeggy: WITHOUT ENCOURAGING HIM

Tallboi: and one of us walks you to or from class one time, and you point him out

Tallboi: that way we know what he looks like so if we see him we can pay attention

Cabbageman: all of us should do this at one point so we all #kno

Annacondont: that sounds excessive

Payyytriot: it’s really not

Tallboi: bc it could just be some poor soul who recognizes you from a past life but is really socially awkward

Tallboi: or a not so poor soul who recognizes you from a past life and has malicious intent

Tallboi: or just some other variety of creep

Annacondont: u kno i don’t need protection, right ? like it’s probably nothing

Payyytriot: or it could be a very big not-nothing

Cabbageman: something

Cabbageman: it could be something

Annacondont: or it could not

Marysue: @annacondont just let them worry about you

Annacondont: WHY DO THEY EVEN CARE

Payyytriot: BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU

Annacondont: I BARELY KNOW YOU

Cabbageman: ANNA WTF

Anpeggy: @annacondont i get where you’re coming from, but you do know they’re just looking out for you, right

Annacondont: I DON’T NEED THIS

Tallboi: fine

Tallboi: you’re right

Tallboi: i guess you don’t know us that well this time around, and we’re gonna fix that

Tallboi: but that’s gonna take a bit of time

Tallboi: you don’t really remember us, and that’s why i didn’t want to force a friendship before, but it seems that the universe wants us to stay close, and who am i to fight the universe

Cabbageman: why would anyone fight the universe

Cabbageman: what do you have to gain

Tallboi: unrelated but i know several people that would fight he universe to prove a point

Payyytriot: whothefuck

Tallboi: actually just one person

Tallboi: washington probably would too tbh

Anpeggy: considering he took on an empire, i’d believe that

Tallboi: BUT BACK TO THE POINT

Tallboi: WE CARE ABOUT YOU BECAUSE OF OLD SENTIMENTALITIES, AND YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT UNTIL YOU REMEMBER AND THEY’RE RETURNED. BUT BETWEEN NOW AND THEN, WE’RE GONNA BECOME FRIENDS, WE’RE GONNA FORCE THAT FRIENDSHIP UNTIL IT HAPPENS AND YOU JUST GOTTA LET IT HAPPEN 

Annacondont: but why

Payyytriot: let it happen bro

Annacondont: what if i don’t want it to

Cabbageman: we’ll probably do it anyways

Marysue: @annacondont u know i’d usually be on ur side

Marysue: but also i’m worried

Anpeggy: too many times these sort of things seem completely innocent at first, and I don’t really want it to grow past that

Cabbageman: besides we can get hedmund on our side

Annacondont: how? W h y

Marysue: @cabbageman he hates you and everything you stand for

Cabbageman: okay that’s true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a Hamilton fic exchange, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hamilton_Gift_Exchange_2k16/profile
> 
> Sign ups end November 1st, so be sure to do that! :-)
> 
> As always, feel free to pester me at my tumblr: kookookarli.tumblr.com 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
